Overleg:Topsportschool
Kan racen ook erbij? 1 keer per 2 weken mogen ze misschien wel op het Victoria Circuit ofzo. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:04 (UTC) :Ziezo, ik ga ff verder sportteams zoeken voor subsidies ;) Greenday2 16 jun 2008 19:08 (UTC) ::Vijf leerlingen maar? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:12 (UTC) :::Dit is speciaal, dus beperkt, racen is niet bepaald makkelijk dus moet elke leerling zeer veel aandacht en begeleiding krijgen dit gaat enkel met een zeer kleine klas ;-) Greenday2 16 jun 2008 19:14 (UTC) ::::OK... anders een klas van 8 kinderen? Ik laat hun deze week al racen, op de 20e, want de 24e al gaan de racers oefenen. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:16 (UTC) :::::Ook goed Greenday2 16 jun 2008 19:17 (UTC) Ik heb een idee voor het voetballen. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:28 (UTC) :Ja? Greenday2 16 jun 2008 19:29 (UTC) ::Spelen tegen het Libertaans, Nederlands, Belgisch of Loviaans elftal :P t is een idee... zowel volwassenen als junior Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:29 (UTC) :::wat denk je ervan? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:34 (UTC) ::::Leuk; wel veel werk ;-) Greenday2 16 jun 2008 19:35 (UTC) :::::Wordt wel onwijs veel contracten regelen: k zie een kind van 16 al met Sneijder en Van Persie voetballen xD Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:37 (UTC) ::::::Grapje: het Libertaans elftal dan. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:40 (UTC) Mijn beste, wat is dit een mooi initiatief! Erg goed. Ik heb je een voorstel: je mag met je klassen als vorm van "studiereis" naar Lovia voor een weekend ofzo om er te trainen, te sporten en te ontspannen bij de plaatselijke sportteams. Dat zou gaan voor de voetballers, lopers, pingpongers, basketters, honkballers, American footballers etc. Wat denk je? 19 jun 2008 10:47 (UTC) :Onwijs idee! Greenday2 19 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::Misschien ga ik dan ook mee, ik wil ook wel een trainer hier ergens worden bij de topsportschool. Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) :::Top! Als jullie een geschikte datum vinden, zoek ik wel een geschikt hotel en een resem activiteiten waaruit jullie zullen kunnen kiezen. Oké? 19 jun 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::::Hebben jullie in Lovia ook racebanen? 1 trainingsplek voor racen is ook wel weinig (we hebben alleen nog Victoria International Circuit). Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 16:14 (UTC) :::::Ja, ik dacht er ook al aan. Ik denk dat ik er eentje zal laten bouwen van't weekend. 19 jun 2008 16:16 (UTC) ::::::Hoe ga je hem noemen? Noble City International Circuit? Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::::::Ik weet het nog niet. Ik ga es wat originelers proberen, onze luchthaven noemt al "Noble City International Airport" :D 19 jun 2008 16:44 (UTC) ::::::::xd Volgensmij is er nog eeen ander plaatsje dat Victoria heet, vast wel met een circuit, dus daarom noem ik het Victoria International. Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 16:48 (UTC) :::::::::Ik vind wel iets, met wat sjans morgenavond al. 19 jun 2008 16:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Koninklijk Noble City Race Circuit? Circuit a la Noble? Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 16:54 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik kondig u aan dat de opening van onze racecircuit nabij is; Het zal geheten zijn Kings Keeler Raceway, naar de staat Kings waar het gelegen is, en naar Dhr. Lucas Keeler die gisteren overleden is tijdens de stormen van juni 2008. 20 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hoeveel miles lang is dat circuit, en hoeveel is dat in kilometers? Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Daar ben ik nog aan bezig. Zal't je binnenkort laten weten. 20 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) Scouting Beste In het kader van het aanvullen van ons wielerteam zijn wij nog op zoek naar enkele jongeren om zich bij ons team aan te sluiten. Kan u ons de namen geven van wat volgens u de 5 beste wielrenners van het moment zijn op uw school? Alvast bedankt! -- 26 jun 2008 16:47 (UTC) : Brandt, Kneukemans, Fletskens, Cioni en Pretitslava zijn de talentvolle renners bij ons. Greenday2 30 jun 2008 09:42 (UTC) :: Oké, ik zal ze aannemen. Kan je een overzicht maken van hun vaardigheden en dergelijke? -- 30 jun 2008 09:43 (UTC) :::Oke, ik zal dit in jouw rennersrooster doen ;) Greenday2 30 jun 2008 09:44 (UTC) :::: Prima, wil een van de dagen FC Muntegu oprichten en daar kunnen we ook wel wat talentvolle voetballers van deze school voor gebruiken. Maar ik laat je het nog wel weten als ik eraan begin. -- 30 jun 2008 09:58 (UTC) ::::: En hebben die jongens ook een voornaam? -- 30 jun 2008 10:00 (UTC) ::::::Ah oei, had die al bedacht wast vergeten ;) Greenday2 30 jun 2008 10:01 (UTC) Afmaken Ga je deze nog afmaken? 213.10.27.88 29 jun 2008 14:59 (UTC) :Ja ;) Greenday2 30 jun 2008 09:42 (UTC)